


A Bump in the Night

by Deescent



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Jackson wakes up in the middle of the night just for some water, but ends up finding more than what he'd expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hope it's good???

Jackson woke up late in the middle of the night from a dry throat. It was one of those times early in the morning where his throat felt like the Sahara desert and he didn't have a water bottle nearby to quench his thirst. He usually kept a bottle of water on his nightstand, but all he found was an empty plastic container, even any remnants of liquid that could have been present had dried up and evaporated by the time Jackson had woken up from his light slumber.

He groaned in annoyance, bothered by the feeling of his dry mouth and throat, and dreading having to get up out of his warm bed just to get a glass of water. Yet the uncomfortable feeling of his throat and mouth being deprived of liquid besides the little bit of saliva he could provide them with compelled Jackson enough to rise out of his bed and head off to get something to drink.

He sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so that his feet met the cold wood floor. He sat there for a few moments, urging himself to get up in his mind, even though his body really didn't want to. His mind won the argument though, and his body just lazily stood in its sleepy state, shuffling Jackson to his room door and slowly walking out.

The kitchen was just past the living room, and Jackson opened his door into a light flooded hallway that led in that direction. He didn't even give a second thought to the lights being on, just assuming that one of the other members (but most likely Yugyeom or Youngjae) had turned on the light to see their way to the bathroom, probably scared of being in the dark as they went.

He ignored it all, at this point used to all of the other member’s habits, even though Jackson would constantly tell them to turn out the lights when they were done and to not waste energy. He was used to none of them listening, and having to take it upon himself to do the right thing in the end. So he left the lights on, even though he didn't really need them on, planning on turning them off on his way back to bed. At the moment though, Jackson was really thirsty, and all he wanted was some cool liquid to wet his throat.

He shuffled down the hallway, just then noticing that the living room lights were on as well. He did find that a bit strange, but he just brushed it off as usual, again assuming that another member had went into the living room for something and forgot to turn out the lights. Jackson was tired of repeating himself about these things, but like stated earlier, he was used to it, so he planned to take care of it himself like he usually does.

He was heading down the corridor towards the living room, just having to pass through to get to the kitchen, when he was stopped in his tracks by a peculiar noise. It was that sound that the couch makes when someone sits on it and disturbs the leather fabric. Yet it was mixed with somewhat of a breath or sigh. Jackson couldn't pinpoint what or who had made the noise from where he stood in the hallway right before the living room, so he just stood in place, listening for anything else he could hear.

Just seconds after, Jackson heard the mumble of a voice, and at that point he knew it had to be another member. He relaxed a bit, now feeling more comfortable knowing that it was just one of the others sitting on the couch. Yet, they seemed to be talking to someone. Jackson took just a few more steps down the hall, stopping just before the hallway lead into the living room to listen once more. He wanted to identify who it was, and what they were doing up so late at night.

Jackson heard the sound of couch leather again, which alerted him that the person was moving. He braced himself for being caught eavesdropping, but whoever was on the couch was just moving around, not getting up and walking anywhere. Jackson felt relieved, yet he wasn't sure why he was so on edge anyway. He could just walk in and see who it was, it's not that big a deal. 

Yet he didn't get the impression that he could waltz through the living room like he had originally planned to do. He felt like something may be off, it was just a hunch, but Jackson felt that maybe he should stay hidden just behind the wall, and see exactly what was going on before continuing into the kitchen to get what he was heading for originally. Therefore, Jackson stayed put, and listened closer than he had last time.

He heard a lot of breathing. Why did they seem out of breath? Were they crying? Maybe they were on the phone with their parents and had gotten emotional? Or maybe their friend? Jackson couldn't figure out who it was just by the noises, but his concern for them increased since it didn't sound like they were okay.

“You like that?” 

Okay. Never mind the crying. Definitely not crying. Jackson thought that maybe he heard that wrong. It was definitely Jaebum's voice that had said that though. Jackson could tell his leader's voice from a mile away. Definitely Jaebum. But… maybe he heard him wrong? Did he say… what it sounded like he said? In the context that Jackson thought he said it in? Maybe he was asking his mom if she liked one of their performances. He had to be talking to someone on the phone or something like that.

“Yes, God Jaebum, yes…”

Jackson nearly choked. Okay, so maybe Jaebum wasn't talking to his parents. But… Mark? Why the hell did Jackson just hear Mark respond to Jaebum just now? He didn't even know that there was more than one person in the living room until now. And what's more is the way Mark sounded. Why did he sound so breathless? So desperate? So needy? So… hot?

“Fuck, Jaebum keep going, holy shit…” 

Jackson's eyes were about to pop out of his head, and his jaw almost fell to the floor. What he really hearing what he thought he was hearing? Was the very impure and totally inappropriate assumption that Jackson was making right now really what was going on? Is what Jackson was hiding behind a wall listening to exactly what he thought it was?

“You want it harder baby? Should I make you moan louder?”

Jackson's knees nearly buckled right under him.

“Jaebum harder, fuck me harder, shit!”

…At this point, there was no denying it. Jaebum and Mark were really going at it on the couch, and Jackson was really eavesdropping on it all, and he was, for some reason, feeling very… weird. His throat seemed to go dryer than it had been before and his own breath had increased. He felt his heart pounding at his chest, partially because of his nerves that were high from listening to something that he probably shouldn't have even known about, but also, it was pounding for  _ another _ reason as well. 

With each gasp of breath Mark and Jaebum drew in, and the soft moans from Mark, along with the wet slapping sound of skin that suddenly started echoing through the room; Jackson felt something somewhere he really didn't expect. Why did his body temperature grow with each sound he heard? Why did his body tingle with each of Jaebum's words and Mark's moans? Why… was he becoming hard?

Jackson tried to shake himself out of it. This was weird. It was all weird. Why was Jaebum and Mark doing such a dirty thing in the middle of the night right on the couch? Especially when anyone could walk in and see them? Why was Jackson even standing there? Why had he stayed for so long already? He should have walked away, and turned his nose up in disgust. He should be planning on scolding the two the next day on the irresponsibility of their actions. He should be reacting in the complete opposite way than he was, yet he was… turned on?

“Oh God, Jaebum you feel so good~”

He had to see it. Jackson had no idea where the sudden urge to look came from, since for the past few minutes, he was content with just listening. But now, he had to see it. He needed to see. He really didn't know why, but he didn't want to leave the image of Jaebum and Mark together just up to his imagination. He wanted to see it with his own eyes, to observe the real thing. 

So many things in his head said he shouldn't. Every thought of him getting caught and making things worse told him ‘no, don't look, just mind your business and walk away’. But, as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and Jackson needed to quench his curiosity way more than his thirst at that point, before it killed him.

But, Jackson didn't know that he wasn't prepared for the sight he was about to witness. He had no idea what to expect when he'd lean forward just slightly to get a quick view of the elders together, but he didn't think that it would nearly take his breath away.

Jaebum was gripping Mark's thighs tightly, the eldest nearly folded in half. Mark's legs were resting on Jaebum's shoulders as Jaebum leaned over him, his hips moving fluidly into Mark. Mark's arms had hooked around Jaebum's neck, the two being so close that they were panting into each other's mouths, sloppy kisses occasionally being exchanged when possible. Mark was too carried away by Jaebum's thrusts though, his nails digging into the younger's bare skin as moans left him frequently. 

Jackson's eyes were wide and he couldn't help but stare for just another moment longer. And another moment longer. And a few more moments longer. Long enough for drool to eventually drip out the corner of his mouth as he stared in awe.

Jackson's attention was captured by the way Jaebum slowly, but roughly fucked into Mark, almost forgetting how to breath himself while watching each thrust carefully. And Mark had the most erotic look on his face, his cheeks flushed while his mouth hung open in a silent moan, his brows knitted together in concentration as he met Jaebum's every thrust with the rolls of his own hips.

Jackson forgot how to breath, the sight being so captivating, it made his lungs malfunction. How could watching two people, and not just any two people, but the two oldest members, his  _ friends _ , doing something so dirty be so… so fascinating? So intriguing? So breathtaking? So erotic? So arousing? So… so  _ damn _ hot?

Jackson's brain short wired for a moment. He couldn't think about anything else besides what he was watching in front of him. Well, that is besides the little gift in his pants that decided to join the show. Jackson had no idea why this turned him on so much. His dick was just rock hard in his pants for unknown reasons, and it was really confusing.

Well, maybe it wasn't all that confusing, actually. If Jackson was honest, he'd admit that something about the way Jaebum's hips moved made his member twitch. He'd also admit that seeing Mark so submissive and desperate  _ really _ got him riled up. He would even admit that for a brief second, he had thought up the hypothetical scenario of him being in between the couple, with Jaebum thrusting into him, and Mark writhing so needily under him, just like they were now.

Jackson wasn't honest though, and it was all hypothetical. Jackson would never admit that he liked what he saw. He would never allow himself to imagine Jaebum gripping him by the hips and pushing his length deep into him. Nor would he imagine doing the same to Mark, watching the elder fall apart with every thrust. Jackson would of course never admit to any of it. But the hand that had travelled down to cup the hard bulge in his pants was no liar.

Jackson palmed himself through his thin shorts, his member pulsing and straining against the constraints of his boxers as he watched the two in front of him. He felt dirty and wrong, he felt like maybe he should just head back to his room and pretend he didn't see anything at all. Yet he couldn't move an inch, and he definitely couldn't remove his eyes from the sight of his two elders fucking on the couch.

Jackson held back a groan when he saw Jaebum push Mark's legs farther apart, seeming to reaching deeper inside of the elder. And of course Mark responded with a surprisingly loud moan that made Jackson's own erection leak out precum in his pants. Jackson had no idea how the others didn't hear them since they were just in the living room. But then again, they weren't  _ that _ loud, and Jackson hadn't heard anything until he had walked down the hallway.

Either way, Jackson was amazed by the secret relationship that had been going on all this time and he hadn't known about it. He could tell by the way Jaebum seemed familiar with the angles Mark liked, and the little extra touches he gave the elder, that it wasn't just their first or second time doing this. Jackson wondered exactly how long this has been going on, and why he was just finding out about it now.

“Fuck, Jaebum right there, oh God, right there!”

Jackson's thought were interrupted by Mark's suddenly louder cries. Mark's head was thrown back against the couch cushions, his mouth opened wide as moans bellowed out of him. Jackson thought for a brief moment that Mark was being a bit too loud, but he didn't care all that much anymore since the elder sounded so good. Seeing him like that only turned Jackson on more, and his moans were something that Jackson definitely would have stuck in his head. The hand on Jackson's bulge somehow ended up inside of his pants, slowly jerking off his member to the sounds and sights of his two friend’s lewd activities.

“Shh baby, quiet down, remember you can't be too loud.” 

_ So now they think about their volume? _ Jackson thought. Yet, he didn't want them to get quieter. He wanted to hear the short grunts from Jaebum and the helpless moans of Mark who was being mercilessly pounded into. It was all so enthralling, Jackson couldn't stop his arousal from showing through his pants. He couldn't help but want to stick around to the end. He couldn't cease the hand wrapped around his length from quickly bringing him to his own orgasm. He was too captured by it all.

“B-But Jaebum~ you feel so good, you fuck me so good!”

Jackson literally could die. If he heard Mark say something so erotic and needy again, he might literally melt away where he stood. His dick throbbed in his hand, more precum spilling out of it as Mark's words replayed through his head. Jackson then had another thought that he felt like he probably shouldn't have had, but did anyway.

Jackson suddenly wanted to be the one deep inside Mark. Or he wanted Jaebum to fuck him hard until he couldn't even think straight anymore. Jackson wanted to be made a mess of, like he already was the longer he stood there watching, and the longer he jerked himself off to it. Not just hypothetically anymore, but Jackson found himself intensely attracted to both elders, especially when he could witness them being intimate like this.

“Shh Mark, seriously…” Jaebum started to complain, slowing down his thrusts just a bit to get Mark's attention.

“I'm so close, Jaebum I'm gonna cum  _ really _ soon,  _ please _ …” Mark begged.

That didn't bode well for Jackson. Mark begging Jaebum now for his release really did a number on Jackson, a soft moan leaving his own lips. Jackson quickly caught himself though, closing his mouth and looking to see if either of the two had noticed. Of course they hadn't though, the slick sound of Jaebum's length going in and out of Mark, and the slapping of their skin together, created a perfect mask for Jackson's moan, and they haven't slowed down at all. Jackson thought though that maybe that was a sign to just leave while he was still ahead. Yet, he couldn't.

“Okay, okay baby…” Jaebum said, quickly leaning over to grab his t-shirt off of the arm of the couch. “Here, bite my shirt when you cum, you can't be too noisy.”

Then, just after that, Jaebum seemed to move at lightning speed, barely giving Mark a chance to breath before knocking the air out of the elder again. Jackson's jaw dropped open as he watched Jaebum literally pound into Mark at an incredible speed, and all Mark could do was whimper and let out muffled moans as the t-shirt in his mouth didn't allow him to do his noises any justice. Mark's nails left light red streaks down Jaebum's back, and even in the position he was in, Mark's figure arched perfectly as Jaebum hit that one spot that had tears coming out of the elder's eyes.

Jackson's hand on his own member started to move faster along with Jaebum's thrusts, the thought of being pleasured by both of them still swimming through his head. All of what he was seeing was too hot and erotic for him to handle, and he hit his own orgasm before Mark and Jaebum had reached theirs.

Jackson bit his bottom lip as he spewed his liquids in his pants, dirtying his boxers and thin shorts. He grunted as quietly as he could, his hand still pumping him through his climax. He continued to watch Jaebum fuck into Mark at a remarkable speed, quickly bringing Mark to his climax.

“Mark you're squeezing me so tight, are you close?” Jaebum's voice came out strained, he himself trying to stay quiet as well.

Mark nodded vigorously, unable to speak because of the shirt in his mouth. His eyes were watery and his cheeks were slightly damp from the few tears that fell down them, but Jaebum did not slow down or hold back. Jackson watched as Jaebum fucked Mark to pieces, and seeing Mark falling apart under Jaebum felt almost magical. The usually reserved eldest was moaning and whimpering as he was on the brink of bursting. His legs shook violently; his whole body shuddering as Jaebum took him over the edge.

“Mark cum, you look so good when you cum.” Jaebum mumbled into the elder's ear, sending shivers through Jackson's own body.

Why did Jackson want to hear Jaebum's voice in his ear? Why did Jackson want to feel Mark break apart under him? Why did Jackson like everything he was seeing so much that even after he came in his own pants, his member grew hard once again? None of it was normal, and Jackson didn't understand why he desired these things. He didn't know why his body was reacting this way to two of his own friends, but all he could think about was their bodies pressed up against his own in a sweaty mess of limbs and skin.

His mind went to places that it probably shouldn't have, imagining Jaebum and Mark in scenarios that Jackson should definitely keep to himself. Jackson's mind was clouded with dirty thoughts, and it was almost dizzying. He had to lean against the wall to keep himself up, and hearing the two still going at it wasn't helping his current state at all.

Mark's breathing was fast and heavy, even with the shirt in his mouth, Jackson could hear the elder's muffled moans and noises. It didn't take long though, for Mark to comply to Jaebum's words, his body convulsing as he came across his stomach. Mark let out a deep long groan, his nails digging into Jaebum's skin as he reached his climax.

Jaebum immediately took Mark's member into his hand, pumping the white sticky substance out of it as the elder shook with his orgasm. Mark's eyes were squeezed shut, his head tilted back and hips bucking up as he was emptied of the last of his liquids. 

“Mark you're squeezing me so tight, fuck…” Jaebum groaned, his hips never stopping in motion.

“Cum in me Jaebum, I want all of it.” Mark stated breathlessly once the shirt was removed from his mouth, wincing and whimpering from oversensitivity.

Jaebum growled in response, the noise rumbling deep inside of Jackson's being. Then, not long after, Jaebum was cumming, his hips stuttering as he locked lips with Mark; his cum emptying out into the elder. Just watching the two kiss made Jackson need to hold back a moan. The way they sucked at each other's tongues, panting into each other's mouths and nibbled their lips; Jackson's own mouth watered from the sight.

Jaebum rode out his climax, slowly thrusting into Mark until he was emptied of anything left. Jackson was too occupied with watching their mouths work together to even notice Jaebum pull out of the elder, until Jaebum had placed one last chaste kiss to Mark's lips before starting to stand up. Jackson quickly leaned back behind the wall, wondering if this was the end of the line and he was about to get caught.

“No, Jaebum don't leave…” Jackson heard Mark whine.

Jackson knew Mark was talking to Jaebum, but he wished the desperate plea to stay was for him, because Jackson really didn't want to go back to his room. He wanted to stick around and see if there was anything else he could learn about them… or  _ see _ , the couple do.

“I'm not leaving babe, we just need to clean you up.” Jaebum stated, and Jackson could hear Jaebum walking further away from where he was hiding, probably going into the kitchen to get some tissue or paper towels.

Jackson let out a quiet breath of relief, glad that he didn't seem to be getting caught as of yet. He felt his heart melt a bit though from hearing Jaebum already taking care of Mark just a few minutes after the two had finished.

“Can we clean up in the shower? Together?” Mark called after Jaebum, his body probably still slumped on the couch after their tiring activity.

Jackson immediately imagined the scenario, with Mark pressed against the shower wall as Jaebum thrusted into him; their naked wet bodies rubbing against each other in all the right ways. Jackson felt his own member twitch again in his pants, and he really wished that these inappropriate thoughts would leave him, but that was nearly impossible with what he had just witnessed that night still fresh in his mind.

“Babe, you already know what will end up happening…” Jackson heard Jaebum say as he walked back into the living room.

Jackson felt his heart thump from Jaebum's consistent use of the pet name with Mark. It sounded adorable coming from him, and Jaebum wasn't exactly one to opt for pet names. The fact that he uses one with Mark was a nice surprise that had Jackson longing to be called something cute by him too.

“I know. That's why I want to.” Mark stated, and Jackson could practically hear the smile on his face.

“Excuse me, are you asking for a round 2?” Jaebum asked in a cutely threatening voice. 

Jackson heard the sound of couch leather again, and he assumed that Jaebum was back on the couch with Mark, the two either in an extremely cute position, or cleaning up the mess they had made.

“Yes I am.” Mark confirmed in a confidence that Jackson had never really heard from the eldest before.

Jaebum giggled, the sweetest sound Jackson has ever heard, and Mark joined in too. Jackson didn't want to eavesdrop on their special moment, but it was a bit hard to just step away from the intriguing couple. And maybe Jackson also wanted to know if there would be a round two as well.

“I want to so bad…” Jaebum mumbled, and Jackson could hear the sound of them kissing once again. “...but you already know that we shouldn't.”

Jackson felt his own hopes go down, as he wished they went on for another round, if it would be as good as the first. But, when Jackson thought about it a bit more, hiding while listening to your two friends have sex was not exactly a normal thing to do. Especially not twice in a row. And that would have just given Jackson more of an opportunity to get caught. Therefore, maybe round two wouldn't have been a good thing for Jackson anyway.

“Don't give me that face cutie, we'll do it again some other time.” Jaebum promised.

Jackson wondered exactly what face Mark made, especially since Jaebum had just thrown out another cute name for Mark because of it. It must've been one of Mark's signature pouty faces that literally no one could ignore. Well, besides Jaebum. But if it were Jackson in Jaebum's position just then, he knew that he would've given Mark anything he wanted right then and there

“It better be soon.” Mark responded.

Jackson was a bit disappointed, but it felt like he'd been intruding on the couple's intimate time for maybe a bit too long now. At this point, the only logical thing to do would be to leave as quietly as he could. Jackson slowly tip toed back to his room, having completely forgotten about the water he had originally left it for. He could hear Mark and Jaebum mumbling to each other, probably little sweet nothings that Jackson wasn't meant to hear anyway. Well, Jackson wasn't meant to witness any of what he heard or saw that night, but this newfound knowledge of Mark and Jaebum's relationship made him think completely different of the two.

He had never expected anything between them, but the passion they showed on that couch proved that they had feelings for each other that have already been present for a long time. Jackson was surprised about it, but he was even more surprised at his own actions. He thought that he should feel dirty for touching himself to the sight and sound of the couple being intimate right in front of him, and he did just a little bit, but really he felt more attracted to them than anything. 

He had no idea why his body reacted the way it did. Why his member got rock hard, or why his heart thumped nearly a thousand beats a minute. It wasn't normal at all, and Jackson thought that he should be ashamed of his actions. Yet in reality, Jackson just wanted to feel how Mark felt pressed against his own body. He wanted to know what Jaebum's hands tightly gripping his own thighs was like. He was obsessed with Mark's moans and Jaebum's growls, wanting to hear more of them. Wanting to feel his elder's body heat mixing with his own.

Just the thoughts and imaginations Jackson had of it made him uncomfortably hard. He couldn't hold back anymore, and again pleasured himself to the thought of Mark and Jaebum there with him. Jackson did feel a bit dirty. But he felt more needy than anything. Needy for his hyungs. Needy for their bodies and touch. Jackson's desire was eating him up, yet there was nothing he could do to appease it but to just imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after Jackson had witnessed Mark and Jaebum's late night rendezvous was next to unbearable. Waking up and running into the two of them was something that Jackson could barely stand, as he was constantly reminded of their respective roles in their activities of the night before.

Jackson was the visibly awkward type, since he's usually a comfortable and open person, an uncomfortable situation wasn't something he was used to dealing with. It was impossible though to be comfortable with Jaebum standing right next to him in the bathroom when they were brushing their teeth. Jackson's arm would occasionally brush up against his arm, the small incident sending goosebumps across his skin.

Jackson was quickly trying to finish up and leave, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of the leader. It was hard to keep himself together though, especially with the memory of Jaebum's fluid hip movements and low voice still fresh in his mind.

“Are you cold or something?”

Jackson jolted, accidentally biting his tongue in result. Jaebum's sudden voice startled him, and he almost choked on his toothbrush while trying to spit out the toothpaste so he could respond.

“N-No, no I'm not…” Jackson replied while still spitting into the sink.

Jackson could see Jaebum's gaze on him through the mirror, and he prayed that the elder wasn't suspicious of anything. He hoped for Jaebum to just drop it, but Jaebum was one to notice small changes in people, especially the members, since it was his job to make sure everyone and everything was fine and running smoothly.

“You have goosebumps all over your arms…” Jaebum noted, his fingers gently caressing Jackson's forearm.

Jackson quickly pulled away, his heart racing from just the lightest touch. Jackson's mind immediately went to the way Jaebum's fingers had dug into Mark's thighs the night before, and he suddenly couldn't stand being in the same room with the elder anymore. He put his toothbrush away and backed out of the bathroom, Jaebum watching him with furrowed brows.

“J-Jaebum I'm fine, don't worry about it.” Jackson assured unconvincingly as he quickly walked away.

He hurried back to his room, shutting the door behind him and taking in a huge breath of relief once he'd reached the safety of his room. He could nearly hear his heart pounding hard against his chest, his body still trying to relax from being so close to Jaebum. Jackson knew that dealing with the couple the day after would be a challenge, but he never expected it to be that hard. 

He felt like he almost couldn't breath, and that any moment, Jaebum would have called him out for his eavesdropping the night before. He also had that same feeling with Mark after the awkward breakfast they had eaten together.

Everytime Jaebum or Mark would speak to him, Jackson wouldn't even look them in the eye, and he'd answer vaguely. Even the other members noticed his different behavior, some of them occasionally asking if everything was okay.

Of course Jackson lied and said that everything was fine, when in reality, all Jackson could think about was the shocking secret relationship between the two of his friends. Jaebum and Mark acted fine at the dining table, not even acting the slightest bit attracted to each other in any way. They just talked like normal, and Jackson was awed by how discreet they were about their feelings.

Jackson was the type to show his feelings, he wore everything out on his sleeve. If he were upset, he’d voice it. If he wanted to show love, he’d show it. If he was nervous or feeling awkward, it definitely wouldn't be hidden. Which it definitely wasn't all throughout breakfast. When the others asked about it though, Jackson just brushed it off as him feeling tired after an early morning. He could barely look at Jaebum and Mark though, and he'd either glance at them quickly, or look down at his food whenever he needed to interact with them.

Even after breakfast was a struggle for Jackson. This time, Jackson opted to clean the dishes to get away from the couple, yet Mark oddly volunteered to help out. Jackson cursed the elder in his head, wondering if Mark was good at taking hints at all or not. Either way though, Jackson had to suffer with his arm brushing against Mark's, and their bodies pressing lightly against one another as they both tried to fit in front of the sink to wash their respective dishes. 

Jackson needed to quickly leave out of there, and he did so, excusing himself from the kitchen to nearly run back to the safety of his room. He hated living in the same place that Jaebum and Mark did, only for the fact that Jackson was literally about to pass out in front of them both as reminders of the night before played in his head. The last thing Jackson needed was a boner to spring up in front of them, and he planned on avoiding that along with any other embarrassing possibilities.

Yet, Jackson's safe room wasn't so safe, especially since a knock came to his door not too long after he arrived in it, and Mark walked through, nearly making Jackson's heart stop. His eyes locked onto Mark who quietly came in, closing the door behind him and leaving the two of them alone together. Jackson felt trapped, not knowing why Mark had just waltzed in and trapped them together.

“Hey Jackson…” Mark started, walking over to the younger's bed and taking a seat on it.

Jackson shifted a bit awkwardly, still unable to look at Mark in the eye as he spoke. “Uh, hey… um… why are you here?”

Mark sighed, a moment of silence passing between them before he spoke. “So… I noticed that suddenly you've been acting very… weird…”

Jackson felt himself tense. Did Mark know? Did he see Jackson peeking in on him and Jaebum the night before? Was he confronting Jackson about it now? Jackson felt on edge, his eyes searching the ground as if he'd magically find an excuse down there. “H-Have I?” he asked cluelessly, hoping his minimal acting skills would pull him through.

Mark nodded, moving a bit closer to Jackson, just a few inches between them. Jackson wanted Mark to stay as far away from him as possible, or else his unclean mind would make things really bad. All he could do was replay the sound of Mark's moans in his head, which he knew was wrong to do, especially with the elder sitting just in front of him.

“Well, you seem to be avoiding me. Like, you don't look me in the eye, and in the kitchen you were kinda weird…” Mark stated, looking down at the bed covers as he spoke. “Is there some sort of problem or something?” he asked.

Jackson could hear the worry in his voice which was really unnecessary since Jackson was perfectly fine besides the fact that he knew about Mark and Jaebum's relationship. And on top of that he'd seen them together the night before on the couch, which added to the little ‘problem’ Jackson had.

“Um, no… no nothing is wrong, there's no problems…” Jackson said as normally as he could, trying not to show his nervousness.

He must not have done a good job though, since Mark frowned at his answer. “Jackson, are you sure? I mean, I know you don't always like to tell us your problems but, I'm kinda worried that maybe I did something wrong to you without knowing…”

Jackson looked up, immediately shaking his head. He didn't want Mark to think that he did something wrong when in actuality, Jackson was the one that did something wrong. He didn't mean to make the elder feel bad, it was just hard for Jackson to face Mark after what he'd seen the night before. “No, no Mark. You didn't do anything. N-Nothing is wrong.”

Mark gave Jackson a doubtful look, seeming to still not believe him. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Jackson nodded, trying to give Mark a friendly smile to make it seem as if everything really was okay. Just as he was about to assure Mark that everything was fine, his door knob turned once again, both catching Jackson and Mark's attention. Jackson watched the door carefully to see who was intruding this time, and he nearly jolted out of his skin when his eyes settled on the person.

Jaebum peeked his head in, his eyes landing on Jackson, then Mark. Jackson saw them light up when he saw Mark, and all he could think about was the night before again. Jackson thought that some force in the universe must've been trying to kill him; being in the same room as the two people he had spied on was just too much for him to handle.

“Oh, Mark. I was looking for you.” Jaebum stated, a smile settling on his face.

Mark also smiled back at him, and now that Jackson knows about the two, he could actually see the attraction they have towards each other. Just the way their eyes met and they prolong the contact with each other a little bit longer than necessary, admiration and affection pouring out of the both of them all with just a look. It lasted only briefly though, and soon they disconnected, the love in their eyes vanishing into thin air. The way they quickly were able to revert back to their normal selves showed how experienced they were at hiding their feelings, and one would notice a change in their character only if they had been observing them for a long period of time. Jackson found it amazing how they've kept this secret for seemingly a long time, and no one ever seemed to suspect anything either. Though, with the way the couple acted the night before, he'd thought that the whole entire dorm would know about them by now.

“Oh yeah, we have…  _ plans _ , don't we?” Mark remembered, and Jackson felt really uncomfortable since he could probably take a really good guess as to what those  _ ‘plans’ _ were. Yet he wondered how they would do it without making such a ruckus, especially with all the members home and thin walls.

“Yeah. What are you doing in here?” Jaebum asked, glancing at Jackson and then back at Mark. Jackson hoped that Jaebum wasn't the jealous type and he didn't think he was trying to steal Mark away from him. Even though Jackson did find Mark incredibly attractive, and he had thought of doing less than pure things with him, he didn't want it to actually show. The same went with Jaebum as well, no matter how much Jackson wanted those strong arms around him and lean body pressed against his own, he never would wedge himself in the middle of their relationship.

“Oh, I was just talking to Jackson. I thought maybe we had a problem or something…” Mark stated, looking back at Jackson.

Jaebum also looked over to Jackson again, now all eyes on him. Jackson felt incredibly uncomfortable, and even more so when Jaebum walked further into the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Problem? What problem?” Jaebum asked, now seeming interested in what their conversation was about. Jackson figured that it was his instincts as a leader to know what problems everyone was having and to help them through it, which Jackson appreciated, but in this case he really didn't want Jaebum to even be in the room with them.

Mark shrugged in response to Jaebum's question. “He says there's nothing wrong. He just seemed to be acting weird…”

Jackson raised his hands, shaking them in denial of what Mark was saying. “Nothing is wrong, seriously, I'm fine…”

Jaebum furrowed his brows, walking over to join the other two on the bed. “Well, actually, Jackson you were weird with me this morning too.”

Jackson opened his mouth to protest, but he did remember the incident in the bathroom earlier with Jaebum. He couldn't find the words to explain himself besides “ _ I saw you and Mark fucking on the couch and now I feel awkward yet weirdly turned on. _ ”. Which of course he didn't say. He couldn't tell them that. He could  _ never _ tell them that. Yet he didn't know how else to take the suspicion off of himself.

“W-Well, um…” Jackson stuttered, trying to find  _ something _ to say.

“Was he kinda awkward and quickly left the room afterwards?” Mark asked Jaebum, ignoring Jackson's mindless muttering.

Jaebum nodded, his finger pointing at Jackson. “Yes, exactly. He was really weird but I just thought it would pass.”

“G-Guys, seriously it's nothing…” Jackson mumbled, not exactly sure what to say to defend his obviously out of character actions.

“And you were weird during breakfast too,  even the others noticed… Jackson what's up with you?” Jaebum asked, now hopping on with the questioning.

“Yeah, what is it? And don't tell us nothing, I know when something is off, Jackson.” Mark added, both of them now waiting on a response.

Jackson shook his head. This was becoming too much for him to handle. His mind was racing with dirty thoughts and he obviously can't tell Jaebum or Mark about what was really on his mind, so what was he to do? Should he make up something? Would they be able to tell that he was lying? Should he remain silent and just not answer anything? Yet that would make them worry even more. He couldn't think of anything besides what he's been saying this whole time. 

“I'm fine, seriously… don't worry please…” Jackson stated.

Neither Jaebum nor Mark was satisfied though. In fact, Mark had an intense glare that chilled Jackson to the bone, and Jackson knew that he hadn't convinced them at all.

“Jackson, don't lie. Tell me what's wrong, we can't help you if you don't say anything.” Mark said, his tone lower and more serious.

Jackson shivered, Mark's low voice sounding heavenly even though it was really supposed to be a bit intimidating. But he shouldn't have these thoughts, especially about someone who is already in a relationship, they're dirty and wrong.

“Don't you trust us? C'mon Jackson, just spill it.” Jaebum stated, leaning over to rest his hand on Jackson's thigh.

Jackson tensed up, the feeling of Jaebum's hand on his thigh being way too sudden and too much for him to handle. He felt his dick twitch, and at that point Jackson knew that the outcome of this whole situation would most likely not be favorable. Jaebum squeezed Jacksons thigh, the action supposed to be supportive and reassuring, but Jaebum's fingers dipped a bit too close to a more sensitive area, and Jackson had to work overtime to hold himself back from reacting.

“I… u-uh… it’s… n-nothing…” Jackson stated again, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

“Jackson.” Mark called coldly, immediately drawing Jackson's attention to him. There was a tone of warning in his voice, as if he'd do something if Jackson didn't answer truthfully.

“Tell us the truth. We're here to help you and support you. You can tell us anything.” Jaebum stated.

Jackson shook his head, completely disagreeing with him. What he saw was the last thing Jackson was able to tell them since he had absolutely no idea how they'd react. He was sure that they be angry, and he wasn't up to facing that. 

“No… no I can't tell you. Not this…” Jackson said, covering his face with his hands.

“You can.” Mark assured, never taking his attention off of Jackson.

“No you don't understand… I can't … it's … nothing…” Jackson stated, shaking his head as his mind filled with all the things that would go wrong if he told them.

“Jackson, whatever it is, we won't think of you any differently, okay? We'll just discuss it, that's all.” Jaebum stated, the hand he had on Jackson's thigh not helping in calming him down.

“No, no I can't guys please, I can't tell you. You'll hate me.” Jackson stated, overwhelmed with how much Jaebum and Mark were pushing on getting an answer.

Mark and Jaebum looked at each other, then back at Jackson. “Why would we be mad? We'll help you work this out, whatever is troubling you. You just have to tell us,  _ please _ .” Mark said, also leaning in to place a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson jolted from the touch, wanting to run away and lean into it at the same time. He wanted them to stop touch him, yet to touch him more. He wanted Jaebum to take his hand off of his thigh, yet place it somewhere else that would have Jackson panting for more. He wanted Mark to back away, yet to pin him down and do what he pleased. Jackson was conflicted with his actions and feelings, everything seeming so wrong yet feeling so right. He was confused at what to do, and Jaebum and Mark grilling him wasn't helping at all, especially since they were the cause of these problems in the first place.

“I really can't… I c-can't…” Jackson repeated, being sure that Mark and Jaebum would definitely think of him differently.

“It's okay Jackson, we just care about you, that's all. Whatever the situation is, it seems to be bothering you, and we want to do whatever we can to help.” Jaebum said, making Jackson's heart thump with his sweetness.

Mark grabbed Jackson's hands, entwining them with his own. Jackson wished he didn't do that, he wanted them both to go away, but he was too scared to say so and was sure that he'd regret it anyway, and just long for their touch once again. “Jackson I don't like seeing you suffer like this, whatever is on your mind, just tell us. We won't be mad, we won't judge, we're just trying to help. I promise, okay?” Mark asked, squeezing Jackson's hand in his own.

Jackson refused to look up at either of them, his mind and heart divided in two completely different and confusing places. One side wanted to tell, but the other side listed all the negative outcomes of telling. One side wanted to see how they would react, and the other told him that nothing good would come of it. One side imagined Mark and Jaebum touching him everywhere with moans and rough grips all over, yet the other was telling him that neither of them wanted that with him. It was all so hard for Jackson to figure out, and he didn't know what to do. Yet Mark and Jaebum were trying their hardest to figure out what was wrong, and Jackson didn't feel right about wanting their efforts.

Jackson took in a large breath, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to think of any other options besides what he was about to do. He couldn't think of anything else though, nothing that satisfied him at least, therefore leaving him with no choice. 

“I…” Jackson paused, needing to gather his nerves before continuing, both Mark and Jaebum completely attentive to him. “I… s-saw something…”

Mark seemed to get excited that Jackson was finally speaking, leaning in more and way too close for Jackson's comfort. “Okay, what did you see?”

Jackson gulped, looking everywhere else in the room besides at the couple. Was he really going to do this? He didn't want Mark and Jaebum to look at him differently, but he also felt too many things bottled up inside that he longed to get out. It was weird, Jackson knew. But it was either live with it or at least get it off his chest. Jackson chose the latter.

“I… saw… um… late at night I saw…  _ something _ .” he stated very vaguely.

Jaebum furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side in the cutest way possible. “What was this  _ ‘something’ _ , Jackson?”

Jackson hesitated, chewing on his lip as he thought about how to word his statement properly. He wanted to break it to them easily, and not too bluntly that would catch them off guard. “Um… it was… in the living room… on the couch… something that… something that I didn't know existed until last night…  _ very _ late last night...”

Jackson waited for the two to catch on, hoping that they would get it without him needing to explain any further. A few moments of silence went by, both Jaebum and Mark racking their brains as to what Jackson was referring to. Jackson was nervous, and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment when Jaebum finally gasped in realization.

“Fuck.” Jaebum said, immediately looking over to Mark.

Mark furrowed his brows, still not understanding what Jackson was talking about. “What?”

Jaebum moved his hand off of Jackson thigh to place it on Mark's shoulder, allowing Jackson to relax a bit. Yet he still couldn't relax, now that Jaebum knew and Mark was soon to figure it out, he couldn't even face the two anymore.

“Um… I think… I think we were a bit too careless last night Mark…” Jaebum said.

Mark's eyes widened, his gaze going from Jaebum to Jackson. “Wait….wait Jackson you saw…  _ that _ ?”

Jackson nodded, pulling his hands out of Mark's to hide his face with them again. 

“Wha-… oh shit… Jackson really? How… how much did you see?” Mark askes.

Jackson shrugged, still not lifting his head up.

“Damn…” Jaebum said, his voice sounding a bit disappointed.

Jackson didn't like the tone of their voices, and he immediately regretted saying anything. He felt terrible, and had no idea what to do besides apologize. “I'm so sorry, I had no idea. I j-just wanted to get some water and then you were just… right there on the couch and I…  I saw it and I couldn't stop looking. I know that it was wrong and I feel really dirty about it and I know you two are supposed to be a secret but it's just been on my mind all day and I'm so-”

“Did you like it?” Mark interrupted Jackson's throw up of words with a question that made him choke.

Jaebum slapped Mark's shoulder, giving Mark a look of surprise. “Mark!”

Mark looked back at Jaebum while rubbing his shoulder, giving the younger a shrug. “What? I just wanna know, was it… hot? I've always wonder how it looked from a different perspective...”

Jackson was speechless. Literally speechless. He just stared at Mark who was looking back at him expectantly. He didn't just ask what it sounded like he asked, did he? Jackson had to have misheard him or something. Yet, Jackson immediately answered the question in his mind. Of course it was hot, so hot that Jackson wanted to be in the middle of it. But he couldn't say that. The whole situation was too embarrassing, and he just looked away with a blush, staying silent.

“Mark, stop it, dont ask him that.” Jaebum said, noticing how flustered Jackson got.

“Look at his reaction though, I think he did actually like it.” Mark stated, gesturing to Jackson's pink cheeks and lack of eye contact.

Jackson shook his head, hoping that he could at least lie about that part and not admit that he was a total weirdo that liked seeing his friends fuck each other. He already felt weird and awkward enough as it was, already confessing that he watched them do it. He didn't want to make matters any worse or uncomfortable for himself, deciding to stay quiet. 

“See? He said no. It was probably more traumatizing than anything, I'm sorry you had to see that, Jackson.” Jaebum said, even though in Jackson's mind, he had no reason to apologize. Jackson loved every bit of it, and it was surprising, but not traumatizing. It was more arousing than anything, and Jackson already felt his little friend in his pants beginning to spring up just thinking of it.

“Come on Jacks, just admit it if it's true. Did you enjoy watching me and Jaebum together? Was it hot? Did  _ I _ look hot? Like, pornstar hot?” Mark asked, seeming really curious on their appearance.

“Mark come on…” Jaebum chided.

Jackson had no idea why Mark was so inquisitive of how they looked, and he was actually a bit curious himself as to why Mark wanted to know, but Jackson couldn't lie, they both looked incredibly hot. Jackson felt his own body heating up thinking about it, remembering how Mark's back arched when filled with pleasure and how Jaebum's hands tightly held Mark in place yet gently caressed his body in all the right places. Jackson craved something like that, and even though in that current moment it wasn't exactly the right time to get all riled up, he felt himself growing harder the more he thought about it.

“Its okay to tell me, I'm just curious…” Mark assured, trying to make Jackson feel comfortable with exposing that information. 

Yet sharing something like that didn't make Jackson comfortable at all. He wasn't sure if he should in fact tell Mark that he became aroused from watching him and Jaebum, although he seemed eager to get a positive answer. “I… well… I um… was a bit… turned on…” he admitted, surprising himself as well with his honesty.

Jaebum was surprised, looking at Jackson with wide eyes. “Seriously?” he asked.

Jackson quickly defended himself, feeling as if maybe he shouldn't have admitted that. “I'm sorry! I was just trying to pass through and I heard you guys and when I heard you talking and moaning and skin slapping it was just… too much…”

Mark hummed in response, nodding his head as he thought about his answer. Jackson felt more nervous the longer they sat there in silence. “So… did you like, touch yourself?” Mark asked.

“Mark seriously?” Jaebum asked, surprised at his own boyfriend's forwardness.

Jackson became too flustered, his cheeks warming and turning a bright red color. All of these questions Mark were asking were surprising and personal, and Jackson wasn't prepared for it at all. He looked down at the bed, not sure of exactly what to say or how to answer.

“Jackson, you've already told us this much, just answer if you found it hot enough to touch yourself to or not.” Mark said as if it were easy to admit something like that, his eyes locked on Jackson, curiosity on his face. Even Jaebum who had been scolding Mark was waiting for Jackson's answer with an expectant look.

Jackson nodded shamefully, his face completely red at that point. He didn't know what to do beside sit there embarrassed, everything he had been hiding and keeping to himself now out in the open. He felt exposed, yet a little bit relieved that Mark and Jaebum hadn't reacted as badly as he originally thought they would.

Mark's eyes widened. “Jaebum, we made him hard last night we were  _ that _ good.”

Jackson was a bit surprised at Mark's reaction, the elder seeming a bit more happy and excited than he'd expected him to be. Jackson himself though also felt excited in a  _ different _ way, the bulge in his pants now prominently showing. He placed his hands over his crotch, hoping that neither Mark nor Jaebum noticed the action. 

“Yeah, well, it _was_ _that_ good.” Jaebum nodded in agreement, his eyes then trailing down to Jackson pants. “Um… but, I think maybe we've just done it again… Jackson, you hiding something?”

Jackson's eyes widened, immediately apologizing again. “I-I'm sorry! It's just, this whole conversation… I'm thinking about last night and… I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it, my body just reacts and I… feel so hot right now…”

Jackson couldn't hide the uncomfort he felt. With Mark and Jaebum right there in front of him mixed with Jackson's dirty mind, Jackson's body proudly showed off his arousal. He didn't want either of the other men to notice, but Jackson wasn't the best at hiding these things, which only made it worse for him.

“You are hot.” Mark agreed with darkened eyes, catching Jackson off guard and making him blush while earning a slap on the shoulder from Jaebum. “What? He's hot, isn't he?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, giving Mark a look of disappointment. “Yeah, I guess so, but that's not something you say out loud in front of your lover.”

“Well you just agreed with me, so what's the problem? He's hot, he obviously thinks we're hot, I personally think we're all hot, so if you get where I'm going…” Mark trailed off, looking between Jaebum and Jackson to catch onto what he was saying.

Jaebum raised a brow, a bit of a surprised look on his face. “Mark… are you suggesting that we…”

Jackson looked back and forth between them, feeling a little clueless. He was already flustered from the complements and embarrassed about his confession, but there seemed to be more going on that he wasn't catching on to. Both Mark and Jaebum looked at Jackson, then back at each other, a silent conversation going on between them. Jackson felt out of the loop, yet at the same time he could somewhat guess what was going on.

“Jaebum, what's wrong with spicing it up a bit?” Mark asked, loosely gesturing to Jackson.

Jackson couldn't understand what Mark meant by  _ ‘spicing up _ ’, but in the context that Jackson thought of it in, it definitely wasn't something pure. He stayed quiet though, just looking between Jaebum and Mark and listening to what exactly was going in in their heads.

“What? You dont think its already spicy enough?” Jaebum asked, glancing at Jackson briefly.

Jackson was confused by the constant use of the variations of word “spice”. Was this some sort of code language they were using? Did they not want Jackson to fully know what they were talking about? Jackson's mind definitely wasn't in a clean place, but the couple couldn't have been contemplating on doing what Jackson was thinking… were they?

“No babe, you already make things  _ very _ spicy, and I love you, but… why not try something different? Doesn't it sound fun?” Mark asked with a grin, gently caressing Jaebum's shoulder.

Jaebum gave a little smile, thinking for a bit before speaking. “I mean… honestly, Jackson  _ is _ hot okay? And… well, I'm perfectly fine with our sex life the way it is right now but… if you wanna try something new then… what's the harm?”

Jackson was confused.  _ Hot _ ?  _ Sex life _ ?  _ Something new _ ? Things started to seriously sound like they were going down a certain route that Jackson literally only dreamed of. He wasn't completely sure of exactly what this secret agreement Jaebum and Mark were making was about, but Jackson listened closely, his heart pounding a mile a minute against his chest in a mixture of curiosity and a bit of nervousness.

Mark suddenly kissed Jaebum happily, catching Jackson off guard with doing it right in front of him. Jackson had only seen them kiss from afar while hiding behind a wall, yet just now they did it only inches from Jackson's face, and he felt his pants grow a little bit tighter in the crotch area afterwards. 

“I love you so much baby, it's gonna be fun, won't it?” Mark asked, looking over to Jackson once again.

Jackson was still confused, and Jaebum followed Mark's gaze over to Jackson the both of them now staring at him with hunger in their eyes. Jackson tensed up, feeling a bit on edge with all the attention now on him.

“Yeah, it'll be a lot of fun, if we make it fun.” Jaebum stated, licking his lips as he stared Jackson down.

Jackson felt his heart pounding against his rib cage. His nerves were on end, and the moment of silence in the room seemed to amplify the tense atmosphere. Jackson felt the ability to breathe become harder, the air growing heavier and more difficult to fully pass through his lungs. His hands were still hiding his erection, even though both Jaebum and Mark already knew it was there, yet that little bit of privacy was the only thing Jackson had left to hold onto, since everything else was out in the wind.

Jackson just waited for any type of movement. For someone to do or say something. To just break the tension that was laid thickly in the room. Jackson swallowed hard, not sure what was going through anyone's mind but his own, and his own impure thoughts didn't make anything easier. 

“Just watch.” Mark finally said to Jackson, being the first to break the silence.

Jackson didn't know what he was supposed to be watching, but it wasn't long after that he figured it out. Mark swung a leg over Jaebum's body, straddling the younger, before pressing his lips to Jaebum's with so much force that Jaebum's back hit the mattress. Jackson's eyes widened, not even having a second to comprehend what just happened.

Jaebum looked caught off guard too, but he soon regained his composure, his hands immediately setting on Mark's butt as he returned the kiss. Jackson felt his mouth go dry while watching the two kiss, almost forgetting how to breathe at the breathtaking sight. 

Their tongues danced together in their hot caverns, creating a symphony of wet smacking sounds. Mark nibbled at Jaebum's lip, pulling it back and causing a growl to come from the younger. Jackson felt that wonderful sound Jaebum made rumble deep inside of him, sending shockwaves of arousal throughout his body and especially to in between his legs.

Even though Jackson knew that Jaebum was the more dominant one, Mark seemed very controlling of the kiss, which surprised Jackson. Then again, maybe Mark also was dominant in some cases. Maybe they switched? Jackson didn't know the complete ins and outs of Mark and Jaebum's sex life, but what he did know was how arousing just watching them kiss was, and how bad he wanted them both on him. Their hips moved deliciously together, grinding their clothed crotches against one another in such an erotic way, quiet whimpers emitting from Mark. Mark eventually pulled away from Jaebum's lips and looked at Jackson, about to make the younger's inner wish come true.

“Your turn.” he said, reaching over and tugging Jackson towards him by the arm. Jackson's eyes widened, and he almost felt like maybe he should say no. He almost thought that this was all just a mistake and that he wasn't supposed to be there. He almost waived everything that was happening off as just a dream and thought that he'd wake up soon. He almost just let Jaebum and Mark continue on without him. 

Almost, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all gonna be one chapter but it ended up being over 13,000 words so imma split it into two :)
> 
> (I know it might be a bit messy and incoherent zhhzzbzznzzn I spent days writing it and many times it was in the middle of the night oof i need a life)


	3. Chapter 3

“Your turn.” Mark said.

Jackson almost thought he shouldn't indulge in his impure fantasies, feeling a bit nervous after just witnessing Mark and Jaebum kiss with carnal hunger for each other right in front of him.

Almost.

Yet the lustful look in Mark's eyes captured him, the elder too alluring for Jackson to resist. Jackson leaned forward, allowing Mark to pull him closer until their faces were just centimeters apart. Jackson could feel Mark's soft breaths ghost against his lips, and there was just a short moment of hesitation between them before Mark finally closed the distance.

The first thing that came to Jackson's mind was: soft. Mark's lips were soft.  _ So _ soft. So _ very _ soft. In opposition to what Jackson had just seen him do with Jaebum, Mark kissed him gently, sending warmth through Jackson's body. Jackson didn't expect Mark's lips to feel so nice; he didn't really know what to expect. But feeling them against his own lips for the first time made him want more. He wanted to  _ feel _ more and  _ taste _ more.  _ A lot _ more.

Mark must've felt the same, since Jackson felt the elder's hand grip the back of his neck to hold him in place. He started to move his lips gently against Jackson's, allowing the younger to get used to that before deepening the kiss.

Jackson then felt a light tug on his lip, the gentle way Mark rolled it between his teeth driving him crazy. Jackson let out a soft moan in response that was easily swallowed by Mark. He felt himself melting into Mark's touch, the rest of the world falling away as he got lost in only the taste of Mark's lips.Though just as Jackson started to press back harder against Mark, the elder pulled away, leaving Jackson breathless.

“Damn…” Jaebum stated when the two parted. “That was… um, for lack of a better word, hot.”

Mark nodded in agreement, licking his lips while staring at Jackson. “Yeah, that word just seems to fit perfectly. He’s a good kisser.”

Jackson couldn't disagree more with the statement since he thought that Mark was the better kisser of the two of them. He felt a bit shy, his cheeks turning an embarrassing red color as an effect of their comments. “Ah, n-no, I'm not that good…” Jackson said, looking down at the bed sheets.

Jaebum sat up, carefully moving Mark off of his lap. He turned towards Jackson, placing his hand on Jackson's chest. “Just hush and take the compliment.” he said before pushing Jackson down to lay on his back.

Jackson barely had registered their change in position until Jaebum was hovering over him, his arms on both sides of Jackson's head to cage the younger under him. Then, in the next moment, Jaebum's lips were trailing down Jackson's jaw to latch onto his neck. Everything seemed to happen so fast even though they were going slow, and Jackson could tell they were holding back a bit because of him. He did feel a bit bad for it, yet was glad that they didn't just devour him like savage beasts, as he wasn't sure if he would've been able to take all of that at once.

Jackson felt Jaebum's hands slowly run down his body. He shuddered under the elder, loving how gentle Jaebum was with him. Jaebum seemed like the rougher type, especially based on the evidence Jackson saw of him last night before, but he was incredibly tender with Jackson, almost hesitant to do too much, as if he'd break the younger.

The touch of Jaebum's fingers were indeed soft, but definitely not shy, since Jaebum's hands had already lifted up Jackson's shirt, exposing the hidden expanse of skin underneath. Jaebum nibbled at Jackson's neck lightly while his hands explored, drawing out a light groan from him when he reached more sensitive parts. Mark crawled over and watched from the side, his fingers tangling into Jackson's hair as he stared down at the younger.

Jackson felt like this had to be a dream. It definitely didn't feel real. He felt like he could wake up any second and Mark and Jaebum would disappear. But he also felt Jaebum's teeth lightly drag across the skin of his collarbone, and he felt the elder's hand tracing his defined abs and moving slowly upwards. The mixture of the dreamlike stake Jackson was in with the very sensitive touch of the two other men in his bed threw Jackson off, and he didn't know what to believe was real. 

None of it mattered though, not when he felt Jaebum's thumb roll over his nipple, or when he sucked at just the right spot on Jackson's neck. Nothing else besides Jaebum and Mark mattered at that point, and Jackson just let himself fall in for the ride.

As Jaebum sucked a light mark into the part of Jackson's neck that made him groan, Mark helped completely remove his unnecessary shirt, leaving Jackson topless. Mark then started to place small kisses on Jackson's jaw and neck while Jaebum moved lower, running his tongue over the sensitive nubs on his chest.

Jackson shuttered, his breathing shaky while Jaebum licked and sucked at his chest, and mark trailed kisses to finally meet at his mouth, indulging in another lip lock with Jackson. Jackson moaned softly when Mark slowly invaded the younger's mouth with his tongue, swirling his with Jackson's in a mess of hot breath and saliva. It was a slow but deep kiss, Jackson's brain unable to even wrap his head around everything going on at the moment. He didn't know what to do with himself, just the smallest touches felt so good, and he wanted more.

Jaebum worked his way down lower, dragging his lips down over Jackson's ribcage and stomach, stopping just before the waistband of his pants. Jaebum looked down at the large bulge poking through Jackson's pants, looking as if he anticipated seeing Jackson in all of his glory.

While Mark was still occupied with kissing Jackson, Jaebum stood up and began to remove his own clothes, finally giving Jackson an up close view of what he'd been longing to see. Jackson then felt hands gently tugging at his pants, jolting at the sudden intrusion. Mark felt Jackson startle under him, pulling away to allow the younger to see exactly what was going on, undressing himself in the meantime.

Jackson looked down at Jaebum who was just in his boxers while undressing him. Both Mark and Jaebum stared at what was hidden underneath Jackson's bottoms once removed, their hungry eyes resting right on the large bulge on his front. 

Jaebum slowly moved his hand to touch it, and Jackson tensed up. He watched Jaebum’s movements closely, as the elder was now treading into more private areas. Jackson wasn't completely comfortable with it, and he had not prepared himself for Jaebum to carefully palm his straining member in his hand and squeezing it.

“Jaebum-!” Jackson quickly called with alert, his whole body turning into a frozen block of ice.

Jaebum froze as well, looking up at Jackson with raised eyebrows. Mark who had been undressing sat back down on the bed next to Jackson, placing his hand on the younger's chest.

“He's just nervous.” Mark stated, rubbing circles on Jackson’s chest. He bent down to Jackson's ear, placing a light kiss just on the shell. “Relax, it'll be fine…” he whispered.

Jackson took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself to the sound of Mark's voice. But Mark's deepened voice in his ear only made him harder, his member twitching against his boxers.

“Mark you're turning him on.” Jaebum stated, again palming Jackson's bulge, without hesitation this time.

Jackson rolled his hips up into the touch, a moan escaping him. Jaebum gently stroked him through his tight boxers, precum already creating a wet spot on on them. Jaebum could clearly see when Jackson liked something, just judging by the way he moves his hips and moans.

Jackson felt Jaebum’s fingers dipping into his boxers, tugging them lighty and slowly downwards. Jackson tense again, but more out of embarrassment than anything. Once his boxers had moved down past his crotch, his member sprung out, the cool air of the room hitting the hot and hard rod of flesh. 

“Wow.” was all Jackson heard Jaebum say.

Mark turned his head, also laying his eyes on Jackson erection. “Wow indeed.”

Jackson felt very self conscious, especially considering the fact that he was the first one completely naked. He felt Jaebum and Mark burning holes into his skin with their eyes, and he quickly folded his legs to try and hide himself from them. Jaebum didn't allow that though, pulling Jackson's legs widely apart to get a better view of his private areas. Jackson whined, feeling really embarrassed and exposed.

“Calm down Jack, it's pretty.” Mark stated.

Jackson shook his head, covering his face with his hands. “No, don't look at it…”

“He's a little bigger than I thought…” Jaebum stated, completely ignoring Jackson's request and staring straight down at his member.

“Hes thick. And wet.” Mark noted, his eyes never looking away from Jackson's crotch.

Jaebum looked at Mark with a smirk, his eyes lighting up at his boyfriend's excitement. “Sounds like something you'll enjoy.”

“I will enjoy it very much.” Mark stated, licking his lips hungrily.

Jaebum moved away from in between Jackson's legs, seeing how eager Mark was. “Then, would you like to have the honors?”

“Please.” Mark said, climbing over Jackson with his ass in the younger's face and adjusting himself comfortably before wrapping his hand around Jackson's length. Jaebum moved up to run his fingers over Jackson's nipples once again, enjoying how the younger jolted from the touch.

Jackson's breath hitched, his hips bucking into Mark's hand as the elder tugged his member. Jackson then felt something warm and wet drag across his tip, drawing out a deep groan. Jackson couldn't really see what Mark was doing since his body was in the way, but he could definitely feel him. Mark wrapped his lips around the head of Jackson's member, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area before swallowing down his length.

Jackson gasped, a moan coming out of him as Mark carefully sucked him off. Jackson's eyes widened at how far Mark took him, his tip hitting the back of Mark's throat and feeling the elder swallow around him. Mark's hand was massaging Jackson's balls while his mouth went to work on his length, the younger's eyes rolling back from the pleasure. Jackson wasn't warned at all of how good it would feel to have Mark's lips wrapped around his dick, and it showed in the way his hips rolled up and in the noises he emitted.

Jaebum took the opportunity to lean down and press his lips to Jackson, surprising the younger with the kiss. Jaebum's lips were just as soft as Mark's, but he was a bit more rough. Not to an overwhelming extent though, with Jaebum just giving a few more tugs to Jackson's lips with his teeth than Mark had, and sucking his tongue a little bit harder to draw out small whimpers in between his moans from Mark's blowjob.

Jaebum hummed as he parted from Jackson's lips, seeming content with their liplock. “You  _ are _ a good kisser.” he mumbled against Jackson's lips.

Jackson blushed, then moaned at whatever Mark had just done with his tongue that sent a wave of pleasure through him. He watched through hooded lids as Jaebum stuck his hand into the back of Mark's boxers, fondling the elder's hard member. Mark moaned around Jackson's length, the vibrations of his voice giving Jackson more stimulation than he'd expected it to.

Jaebum noticed Jackson's reaction to Mark's moans, giving a small smirk to the younger as he tugged off Mark's boxers. He leaned down to Jackson who was mesmerized by the sight of Mark's bare cheeks spread in front of him.

“You know, Mark likes it when you play with him here. Try it.” Jaebum said lowly, almost like he was telling a secret while gesturing to the elder's puckering entrance that was just in front of Jackson's face.

Jackson hesitated, looking at Jaebum for approval. He didn't want to do something that neither Jaebum or Mark didn't approve of, which is why he was a bit scared to even touch either of them. But jaebum gave him a nod and a smile.

“Use your mouth, he loves it.” Jaebum whispered.

Jackson looked back at Mark's hole, taking a moment to think about the best approach before just shoving his face into Mark's ass. Mark gasped, popping his mouth off of Jackson's length to let out a moan and push back against the younger. Jackson used his tongue to lick at Mark's entrance, assuming that he was doing alright based on the elder's reaction.

“Mark, suck him like a good boy.” Jaebum ordered, reminding the elder of the task he had been doing. Jaebum's hand was in his own boxers, pumping himself to the sight in front of him.

Jackson had never heard Jaebum say that before, but it definitely turned him on a lot more than he thought it would. Mark whimpered in response, taking Jackson back into his mouth and sucking him lazily as he was too enthralled in the way Jackson ate him out. Jackson had been a bit nervous before, but Mark's moans and whimpers fueled him to make the elder feel good, a desire to please the both of them rooted deep inside Jackson's being.

Mark moaned louder when Jackson's tongue slipped inside of him just a little, the elder nearly fucking himself on it. “J-Jackson your finger please, p-put it in.”

Jackson paused, hearing what Mark requested, but again a bit unsure if he should. He looked down at Mark's hole that was clenching around nothing, then he looked over at Jaebum who seemed to be watching expectantly.

“Its okay, dont be shy, he's asking for it. He wants something inside of him, just wet your finger a bit and give it to him.” Jaebum instructed.

Jackson figured that if he wanted to please them both, then he'd have to get over his shyness. He wanted to hear more moans from Mark, and wanted to see Jaebum filled with pleasure, so he couldn't be too hesitant or it would ruin the mood.

Jackson stuck his finger in his mouth, wetting it with a generous amount of saliva before pressing it to Mark's entrance. Jackson was surprised at how easily Mark sucked in his finger, the elder sighing in satisfaction when he felt it go in. Jackson moved his finger around a bit, feeling how hot and wet Mark was inside. It only made Jackson long to stick his own cock into Mark's greedy hole, and just that thought encouraged Jackson to continue. 

Mark was panting softly, his face resting on Jackson's thigh as he allowed the younger to finger him. He occasionally pushed back onto Jackson's fingers, showing Jackson which angles he liked best. Jaebum though, shook his head as he watched, almost as if he were disappointed.

“Baby you know you can take more than that. Jackson put in another.” Jaebum stated.

Jackson blinked in a brief moment of confusion before understanding and adding his second finger. Mark groaned, gripping onto the sheets as Jackson started to thrust two fingers into him. Jackson curled and twisted his fingers, loving the different sounds he could pull out of Mark that were incredibly sexy and arousing. In one particular thrust, Mark's whole body shuddered and he moaned loudly, his voice filling the room.

“Fuck, Jackson…” Mark groaned, his tip now leaking out quite a bit of precum.

Jackson didn't think that Mark could sound any better than he already did until he heard the elder groan his name while being pleasured. It had to be the best sound Jackson had heard come from him, and of course he wanted to hear more of it.

“Jackson add a third.” Jaebum ordered as he shifted to kneel in front of Mark.

Jackson looked at him with widened eyes, thinking that it would be too much. “But-”

“It’s okay, he can take it.” Jaebum assured.

Jackson hesitated, wondering how three of his fingers could fit. But he figured that Jaebum knew Mark's limitations way more than he did, therefore he slowly entered a third finger, watching how Mark swallowed it with little issue. 

Jackson was surprised at how easily Mark sucked up his digits, watching his swollen rim wrap around them as they thrusted in and out of him. Mark's fingers dug into the bedsheets, his face against the mattress in between Jackson's legs as he sobbed out moans. Just the sight alone turned Jackson on, his eyes constantly switching between his fingers and Mark's face.

Jaebum sat in front of Mark, removing his boxers. He bent down to Mark's face, planting soft kisses to it before whispering something into the elder ear. Jaebum then sat back, watching Mark begin to lift his head up from the mattress, trying to balance himself on his hands and knees, but struggling a bit with the intense sensations rolling through his body.

“Come on babe, you can do it.” Jaebum encouraged, tangling his fingers into Mark's hair and pulling the elder up.

Mark groaned, Jackson noting that hair pulling was obviously something he enjoyed very much. Yet Jackson was more surprised by Jaebum, who guided his member into Mark's mouth, thrusting in hard. Mark made a weird gurgling noise as his mouth was filled with Jaebum, whimpers and moans also coming from him as Jackson still was knuckles deep in his hole.

Jackson's jaw hung open as he watched Jaebum fuck Mark's mouth, the elder just taking it as if he was used to it. Well, he must be used to it, since they've probably done it before. Still, it was shocking to see all of this occur right in front of him, and it had to be the hottest thing Jackson's witnessed. He wondered if it was weird that he was aroused by seeing Mark being overwhelmed and used, but then again he obviously wasn't the only one that liked it, with Jaebum's groans and Mark's muffled moans filling his ears.

“Look at you, your holes all filled up. Feels good Mark?”Jaebum asked as he tugged at Mark's hair.

Mark whined in response, unable to form a coherent sentence with so much going on. Yet the way his body shook with pleasure showed just how much he enjoyed it, and Jackson felt himself drooling watching it all. He looked up at Jaebum, who happened to be looking at Jackson at the same time, giving the younger a smirk.

“Maybe you'll be next.” he stated, his dark eyes locked on Jackson while his cock kept filling Mark's mouth.

Jackson forgot how to breathe for a moment, his breath caught in his throat and eyes widening from Jaebum's words. He finally let out a shaky breath, looking away from Jaebum who was definitely trying to kill him. Yet, Jackson found the offer oddly attractive, just the thought of himself being filled up on both ends giving him goosebumps.

Jaebum pulled out of Mark's mouth, the elder coughing and breathing heavily as he was finally able to get in a good breath of air. Mark reached back and grabbed Jackson's wrist, pulling the younger's fingers out of himself. He then turned around, gazing into Jackson's eyes before smacking his lips into Jackson's hard. Jackson was initially caught off guard, but he quickly accepted the kiss, the taste of Mark's lips too good to deny.

Mark pulled away slightly, his soft pants ghosting across Jackson lips. “I need you inside me” he mumbled.

Jackson swallowed hard as Mark gripped his member, pumping it to prepare for what was to come. He looked around the room as if he were searching for something, his eyes scanning Jackson's nightstands and dressers.

“Lube?” Jaebum asked, seeming to already know what Mark was looking for.

Mark nodded, turning back to Jackson. “You have any?”

Jackson looked away, a bit embarrassed of his answer. “Uh… in the drawer over there…” he mumbled while pointing to a nearby nightstand.

Jaebum quickly got up and went to retrieve the bottle, finding it immediately and handing the partially empty container over to Mark. “Wow Jackson you're prepared, had you planned  _ ‘getting busy _ ’ with anyone anytime soon?” Jaebum asked.

“Well it's obviously opened, have you already  _ ‘gotten busy _ ’ with someone?” Mark asked as he flipped open the lid.

Jackson blushed, shaking his head. “No, it's just… it feels better to… y’know…  _ destress _ with it…”

Jaebum and Mark nodded in unison, both understanding what Jackson meant. Mark had poured some of the thick substance into his hand, closing the bottle and throwing it off to the side.

“Well,  _ I'll _ help you destress now.” Mark stated as he coated Jackson with lube.

Jackson hissed from the cold substance, but he stayed still, knowing the necessity of it. Mark watched Jackson's facial expressions, smiling a bit at him.

“It's cold hmm? Don't worry, I'm warm.” Mark stated as he lifted himself over Jackson's length.

He guided it to his hole, just placing the tip near his entrance before slowly lowering himself onto it. Jackson watched Mark's hungry hold swallow up his cock, the intense warmth that wrapped around it already overwhelming. Mark was right, he was  _ very _ warm, and Jackson could barely take the heat of the elder tightly wrapping around him. Mark sighed as he fully sat himself down onto Jackson, his eyes closed as he adjusted to Jackson's girth and length that he wasn't used to.

“How's it feel?” Jaebum asked, his hand caressing Mark's back while the elder took a minute to pull himself together.

“T-Tight…” Mark responded, his voice strained.

“Is he stretching you?” Jaebum asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Mark nodded, leaning forward and taking in a deep breath. “It… burns just a b-bit… he’s so thick… but… I c-can take it…”

Jackson didn't want to hurt Mark, and he already felt bad for doing so already, so he allowed the elder a few moments more to really adjust. Mark was already shaking a little with every exhale, and Jackson couldn't tell if it were from pleasure or pain. Either way, he couldn't spend time figuring it out since Mark started to lift himself up, just to drop back down on Jackson's length.

A choked moan came from Mark, his fingers digging into the sheets. Jackson groaned from the feeling of mark squeezing so tight around him, his body already burning hot and Mark making everything hotter. The elder lifted his hips again, dropping down once more in an addictive motion.

“Fuck…” Mark moaned, already sounding breathless.

“Feels good already?” Jaebum asked from somewhere in the background, Jackson unable to completely see him from where ever he was in the room because of Mark, but he was obviously somewhere there watching.

Mark didn't answer, but the way he started to move a bit more fluidly up and down showed that he definitely didn't hate the feeling. Neither did Jackson, the friction of Mark's walls around his member so heavenly. It was much better than his hand, the feeling of an actual person against him incomparable to any artificial substitute.

In addition to just how good Mark felt, the elder was also a quick adjuster, and it wasn't long before he was bouncing quickly on Jackson's cock, often rolling his hips in different angles to reach spots deep inside his hole. Jackson wasn't expecting such a quick escalation of movement, but he sure didn't complain, his hands naturally gripping Mark's hips as he allowed the elder to take his own pace and rhythm.

Mark was a moaning mess, his head hanging back as he rode jackson in desperation to feel more. Mark's hard erection bounced in between them, and their skin made a slapping noise that Jackson was crazily obsessed with.

“Shit, J-Jackson… you feel so fucking good holy  _ shit… _ ” Mark continued to moan, curses falling out of his mouth like a sailor.

Jackson's mind was barely aware of the complements, too focused on how incredible Mark looked filled with pleasure and how his stomach started to tighten with the hints of an orgasm. Jackson couldn't help but thrust up into Mark as the elder slammed down onto him, Mark's moans turning into loud gasps for air as Jackson continued to knock it out of him.

Jackson felt his orgasm building, and it seemed as if it would take just a few more minutes for both of them to reach their climax. That was, until Jackson felt something wet intrude into the crack of his ass and rub against his entrance.

Jackson gasped, his eyes shifting to behind Mark and seeing Jaebum smirking at him. In the next moment, Jaebum pushed his finger into Jackson's hole, his eyes still locked on the younger as he did so. He watched Jackson's mouth drop open into moan, the youngers eyes squeezing shut as Jaebum started to thrust his digit in and out of him.

Jackson was caught off guard, yet he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the surprise attack of Jaebum's fingers, since it only added to the incredible sensations he already felt. Jackson's hips were moving up into Mark, then down onto Jaebum's fingers, unable to escape the pleasure of either man no matter which way he moved. He was overwhelmed, his climax approaching quickly.

Yet Jackson should've known that there was more, since only moments after did Jaebum enter a second finger, now able to reach deeper into Jackson. Jaebum pressed along Jackson's walls, scissoring and stretching the younger out. Jackson grinded down onto the digits, his body showing just how much he loved the feeling.

“I’m…  I’m,  _ shit _ , I'm gonna c-cum…” Jackson stated, teetering on the edge of his release.

Mark bent over, his face only centimeters from Jackson's. “Not yet, l-let me cum first, okay?”

Jackson didn't know if that would be possible since he was already so close, and he had no idea why he had to wait, but he obliged anyway, trying his best not to let go as Mark continued to ride him. Mark must've been close as well though, since his legs were shaking and hole was clenching hard around Jackson.

Jackson really tried not to cum, but Jaebum's fingers were brushing over all the right spots, and he knew he could only last just a little bit longer. “Mark, Mark I'm so close…” he whimpered.

Mark's brows were furrowed in concentration as he reached his own high, moving quickly and erratically. “I'm c-close too Jack, please, just a little bit l-longer.”

Jackson finally put together in his mind that maybe Mark didn't want Jackson to cum inside of him, which is why he was telling Jackson to wait. That made sense, and Jackson could understand Mark being a bit uncomfortable with that. Yet, Mark seemed to be comfortable with everything else, fucking himself on Jackson's length as if he'd done it a dozen times before. (which he probably has with Jaebum.) 

Mark gave a few more hard slams down onto Jackson, the younger's length reaching deep inside of him to bring him over the edge. Mark finally came, a wanton moan escaping his lips as he violently shook with his orgasm. Jackson could feel his thighs trembling, watching as spurts of white liquid exited his member. Mark's erotic facial expression did not make trying not to cum easier, and Jackson was hanging on only by a thread.

Once Mark calmed though, he wasted no time to lift himself off of Jackson and pump the younger to his orgasm; Jackson cumming hard as Jaebum pressed on his prostate along with it. Jackson's hips bucked while he spurted cum onto himself, mixing with Mark's that had also landed on his stomach. 

Mark leaned over and kissed Jackson deeply, swallowing up his whimpers from Jaebum still fingering him. Mark didn't stay against Jackson lips for long though; eventually slumping over to the side from fatigue.

“Jackson's so good…” Mark mumbled lazily, leaving another kiss on the younger's shoulder.

“You both made such a mess… I guess I'll just have make one too.” Jaebum stated, his piercing stare on Jackson and Jackson only.

Yet Jackson didn't know what Jaebum meant, and he was a bit nervous since he had just came and was still sensitive. Though, once Jaebum had ordered Jackson onto his hands and knees, Jackson knew exactly what he was in for, and all he could do was comply. 

“Bummie… isn't it too much?” Mark asked, not moving a muscle from where he laid, yet still being concerned for Jackson.

“Maybe… we'll just have to see huh?” Jaebum stated as he looked at Jackson in the desired position.

Jaebum gripped Jackson's hips, pulling the younger closer towards him. Jackson yelped, unprepared for whatever he was going to feel next, yet a bit excited and filled with anticipation. Jaebum didn't wait another minute though, immediately pressing his hard erection to Jacksons entrance.

It already felt like a stretch and only the head had went in, Jackson unable to even hold his torso up as Jaebum continued to push into him. His face met the mattress, a groan escaping him while Jaebum reached all the way in. Jackson already felt himself hardening again, the stretch not too much to handle and his sensitivity high from having just climaxed only minutes ago.

“Looks like Jackson can take my cock well. You want me to fuck you now Jack?” Jaebum asked, his voice low and delicious sounding in Jackson's ear.

And who was Jackson to deny his leader of feeling good too? “ _ Please… _ ” he asked, the word making him sound so desperate for Jaebum to fuck into him and Jackson kind of hate it yet that was exactly how he felt.

Jaebum complied, pulling out a bit to thrust back in hard, taking the breath away from Jackson. A mixture of a yelp and moan left Jackson's mouth, the wave of pleasure that coursed through him already being too much. He didn't even have a chance to recuperate from the first thrust since Jaebum was again fucking into him hard and deep.

The pace was slow, but Jaebum definitely made sure that Jackson felt every inch of him, his length pressing into Jackson's walls in the best way possible. He already felt himself falling apart, his mind becoming numb as Jaebum wrecked his body, the only thing he could focus on was how good Jaebum felt inside of him.

Jaebum tested multiple angles, shifting a bit here and there to find the best one. And once he'd found the angle that made Jackson gasp loudly and grip the bed sheets in a desperation for something to hold on to, he knew exactly which way he should pound into him.

And pound he did, after tightening his grip on Jackson's hips, his pace quickened as he moved in and out of the younger who could barely even catch his breath. Jackson was sobbing out moans, his back arched with his face pressed into the mattress. He has nothing to grab onto besides the unhelpful covers under them, not even Mark volunteering to be his leverage.

Jaebum abused Jackson's hole, watching as the younger's swollen rim swallowed him up. With every thrust in, Jaebum's length would brush against Jackson prostate, an overwhelming sensation crashing over Jackson's body. He was already trembling under Jaebum, his moans shaky as the elder continued to fuck him into oblivion.

Jackson pushed back against Jaebum, craving as much of the elder he could get. He was already reaching his second climax, feeling as if any minute he would shatter to pieces. Jaebum's hand pressed down onto Jackson back to give himself better control, his hips now moving about as quickly as Jackson had seen them move into Mark the night before.

“Fuck, Jackson you take me so well… you're shaking so much, are you close?” Jaebum asked in that deep sexy voice of honey that Jackson couldn't get enough of.

“Yes, fuck yes Jaebum, ‘mso close!” Jackson sobbed out in a messy cry.

Jaebum understood, slamming into Jackson with the intent to make him cum in mind. He continued to abuse the younger's prostate, high pitched moans leaving his lips as he was pushed closer to his end. Loud and wet skin slapping sounds echoed through the room, the erotic noise only adding to the experience. Jackson's vision became blurry as he got closer to his end, drool coming out the corner of his mouth as he lost contact with everything else besides Jaebum, the elder's cock literally being the only thing on his mind.

Jackson didn't hold out for much longer, especially when Mark reached over and started pumping his member to the rhythm of Jaebum's thrusts, at that point Jackson came almost instantly. His liquids shot into the sheets below him, a raw and lewd noise ripping through his throat. Stars clouded his vision, the intense blow of his orgasm taking the breath out of him. He felt wrecked in the best way possible, absolutely destroyed yet he loved every bit of it.

His mind felt numb as he gasped for air to fill his lungs. Jackson couldn't think straight, he couldn't think at all, not with Mark milking him of the last of his substance and Jaebum still thrusting into him; he was overwhelmed. It was too much.

Yet all Jackson could do was whimper desperately, his body quietly pleading for a rest. Jaebum eventually pulled out of him, jerking his member the rest of the way until he was cuming into his hand. Once Mark had released Jackson's spent member, Jackson slumped down against his mattress, panting and completely worn out from the couple. He felt like a mess, his backside wet and sticky, cum all over him, drool down his face. Jackson didn't think he could feel more tired out than he did in that moment.

Jaebum leaned down and pulled Jackson into a kiss, the both of  them breathing into each other heavily. Mak moved over to them, wrapping his arms around Jackson. He left kisses across the younger's cheek and whispered complements of how well he did against his skin.

“That was really hot…” Mark said, commenting on Jaebum's and Jackson's performance. “I almost got hard again just watching.”

Jaebum nodded, laying down on the other side of Jackson to rest himself. “It all was hot. Jackson did so well…” he stated, leaving kisses across Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson blushed, trying to hide the content smile that was growing on his face, and failing badly. He secretly loved the complements, especially one from Jaebum who doesn't often give them. Mark propped his head up on his hand, looking down at Jackson with almost a loving gaze.

“How was it for you Jack?” Mark asked, drawing circles into the younger's chest with his finger.

Jackson sighed with satisfaction, feeling completely taken care of and fulfilled. “I liked all of it. It was really good…”

Jaebum chuckled, finding Jackson's contentment cute. “Was it what you imagined?”

Jackson looked over at Jaebum, a bit surprised at the question. “How… how did you know that I…  um… imagined doing this with you guys?” he asked, a bit embarrassed of admitting to it.

Jaebum frowned as if it were something obvious. “There's no way you touched yourself while watching us without imagining yourself in the mix. I mean, I know I would've.”

Mark nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it's only logical to assume that you did. Which is kinda why I suggested that we make your imagination into reality.”

“Well, was it what you expected?” Jaebum asked, seeming really curious of Jackson's response.

Jackson was a bit surprised at how perceptive the both of them were, but he had to admit, he didn't expect anything like what had happened today to happen. He hadn't even expected to touch neither Jaebum or Mark in an intimate way, let alone actually do sexual acts with them.

“It was… better than I expected honestly… so much better…” Jackson confessed, his mind already going back to when he was trembling with pleasure just moments ago.

“That's good to hear.” Mark said happily, snuggling up to Jackson's side. 

Jackson felt happy to be sandwiched in between the two, wanting to enjoy the moment for however long it lasted. No one seemed in a hurry to go anywhere, their three naked bodies comfortably pressed together in Jackson's bed. It had to be the best feeling ever, and Jackson never wanted it to end. Yet he could only wonder, was this it? Was this just a curious experiment or wild rendezvous that will only happen once and that's it? Jackson wasn't sure, and he didn't know exact what was what. He didn't know if he was intruding on Jaebum and Mark's relationship, nor did he know if they wanted to continue this, or even if this would ever happen again. He liked being with the two so much, but he had no idea if the feeling was the same.

“Um… guys…” Jackson started hesitantly.

“Hmm?” Jaebum hummed, and Mark looked over at Jackson to listen.

“Um… can I ask you guys some things?” Jackson asked, still feeling a but shy to fully express himself.

“Sure, what's up?” Mark asked, his and Jaebum's full attention on Jackson.

“Um… well… I was wondering if I was… intruding on you guys’ relationship… am I in the way?” Jackson asked, his eyes glued to the ceiling as he spoke.

Jaebum now sat up, his brows furrowed at the question. “No Jackson, not at all.”

Jacksons eyebrows raised in surprise, not expecting that answer. He didn't really know what he'd expected actually, since if he had gotten the complete opposite answer, then he would've been surprised as well.

“If you were intruding then we wouldn't have done any of this with you. We don't mind it all.” Mark said, his hand now toying with Jackson's messy hair.

Jackson was relieved; wedging himself into their relationship was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Oh, okay… I just thought that since you kept it a secret that you'd be upset about me knowing… how did you do that anyway?” Jackson asked, wondering how they've kept their attraction to each other so concealed since he found out about them.

“Do what?” Jaebum asked, a confused look on his face.

“Keep you two a secret.” Jackson responded, looking between the two for the answer.

“Well…” Mark started. “...well, firstly I guess we're good actors. We just pretend we're close friends. It's not that hard to though, because we genuinely are friends.”

Jaebum nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but feelings bloomed between us and we knew we couldn't tell anyone, so we just kept it behind closed doors. The sex was very quiet, if you're wondering. Except Mark would sometimes be too loud.”

Jackson actually had been wondering that, but was too afraid to ask. He thought it might've been too personal. 

“Anyway…” Mark continued, shooting a glare at Jaebum. “...we were just very careful, and if you put  certain clues together, it was almost obvious that there was something between us.

“I was sure at least Jinyoung would find us out, but I guess we were really good at hiding it.” Jaebum added.

Jackson was shocked at how well Mark and Jaebum had hid their relationship, not even one of the other members noticed until Jackson had walked in on them together. They said they were careful, yet Jackson had found them out in the open on the couch, which didn't exactly seem like the most private place. “But… last night…”

Mark sighed, shaking his head. “Well, last night we were horny and kinda bold… so one thing led to another and... we ended up fucking on the couch.”

“Which obviously wasn't the most secluded place…” Jaebum added, also seeming disappointed that they were caught.

“But, we're not upset that you saw. I'm actually glad it was you rather than anyone else.” Mark confessed, giving Jackson a smile.

Jackson hadn't expected to hear that, and suddenly he felt all warm and giddy inside, another grin trying to work itself onto his face. He had no idea why Mark liked the fact that Jackson was the one to catch them, though.  “Really?” 

Jaebum nodded, his hand moving up to caress Jackson's cheek. “Yeah, I mean look at what we just did together. We wouldn't have agreed to that with anyone else.”

Jackson blushed, naturally cuddling his face into Jaebum's hand. He was reminded of what just transpired, the mixture of sensations he felt so intoxicating and addictive, he couldn't get enough. That was his other question though, was this the only time he could have both Mark and Jaebum like this? Or can he indulge himself in the feel of their bodies against his again? “Um… speaking of  _ that _ … was it… just a... one time thing?” he asked a bit shyly.

There was a little moment of silence, Jackson looking between the two who were just staring at each other. He wondered if they were having a silent conversation with just their eyes, but the longer the silence went on, the more nervous Jackson felt about their answer. 

“Do you want it to be a one time thing?” Jaebum asked, eventually breaking the silence.

Jackson answered honestly, shaking his head. He wanted to share a moment like they just had again some time again in the future, and he wouldn't  what to do if he couldn't. Only Jaebum and Mark had been on his mind for the past day or so, and he knew that because of the events of that day, his future thoughts would also be filled with his two hyungs.

“Me neither.”

Jackson looked over at Mark, the elder smiling back at him with an adorable light blush dusted on his cheeks. Jackson's heart skipped a  beat, and it sudden felt like he was dreaming again.

“I don't mind doing it again.” Jaebum agreed, him too with a little grin on his face.

“S-Seriously?” Jackson asked in disbelief, yet happiness flowing through his body. He himself blushed, the thought of the two wanting him just as much as he wanted them making him tingle all over.

Mark watched Jackson's reaction, giggling at the youngers happiness. “He's so cute”

“I know.” Jaebum said, playfully squeezing Jackson cheek.

Mark leaned in and placed a kiss to Jackson's cheek, the latter overwhelmed by the softness of his lips and the warmth spreading through him because of it. “Jackson, you can have us anytime, all the time, if that's what you want.” 

“I do! I  _ really _ do…” Jackson admitted a bit too eagerly, yet he wanted the two to know just how much he craved being together with them.

“Then it's settled I guess.” Jaebum said, wrapping his long arms around the other two and squeezing tightly.

Mark chuckled, again kissing Jackson on the cheek as he cuddled up against the younger. He couldn't even begin to explain the euphoric feeling he had being squished in between the two people he's lusted for. He felt happy, satisfied, comfortable, content, complete; like the three of them were meant to be together so intimately. And the more they cuddled together; the more their bare bodies touched and skin brushed against one another, the more Jackson felt like he was right where he belonged.

 

It was true that happy accidents do exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enioyed!! There was a LOT of smut but sjsdnd my whole life is smut at this point I guess
> 
> djdnxdnjsdnxk I need a life sjdmddncjdwkdd

**Author's Note:**

> OK WTF. This work wasnt even supposed to be posted yet, I was still making the final decisions on whether I wanted to even put it up or not.... how the heck did it even get posted??? Like, it's so weird, and I have another copy of it as a draft... like, did I accidentally press post or something??? Idk...
> 
> Well, it's out now, so I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> *Even tho I wasnt ready to post it yet >:( *


End file.
